


Closer

by Eveningstargazer



Series: Kinktober 2018: The Series [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Emotional Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rope Drunk, Shibari, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, detailed ropework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstargazer/pseuds/Eveningstargazer
Summary: Eren loved the ropes, would become incoherent as soon as Levi started the bindings only able to whisper "closer...closer...closer as Levi buried himself deeper.Kinktober Day 9: Bondage





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is much shorter than my other works in this series which amuses me because almost every one-shot I write has bondage...yet my shortest work is on the bondage day. /shrug oh well. Hope y'all enjoy! Let me know what you think with a kudo or a comment and thank you for reading!
> 
> Should you have any questions or concerns, feel free to leave a comment or reach out on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eveningstargazer).

Levi watched, enraptured as Eren sunk further into the ropes, the bright white of the fibers a stark contrast against the caramel skin. Levi had started Eren out on all fours with his head hanging between his shoulders and his breaths shallow and quick. Eren was nearly shaking with need before Levi even finished the first knot. Seeing Eren's struggle, Levi had pressed a strong, firm hand against Eren's nape, pushing him down until his cheek rested against the soft, plush comforter. He had planned to start with the bindings around Eren's ankles, barely dragging the rope against his skin as Eren trembled, little whimpers accompanying the muffled _'Please'_ as the friction tickled at his nerves. Levi bit his lip, Eren's whines and cries fueling a need within him to have Eren fully bound in front of him, pliant and at the mercy of his will. As Levi watched Eren writhe, he quickly altered his plan for the evening, wanting to draw out ever gasp and moan from Eren that he could. He settled on a full body harness, checking the top of the dresser to ensure he had enough rope. Levi gently turned Eren around, coaxing him to the edge of the bed and helping him stand. Eren let himself be guided, balance a little shaky as he regarded Levi in confusion. 

"Hands behind you, pup," Levi ordered, voice soft and soothing, but full of authority as Eren relaxed and did as told. Levi grabbed a length of rope, double checking the safety shears was still in his back pocket before slipping the loop over Eren's head, holding the bight at the small of Eren's back and stroking his thumb against the soft skin there. He pressed a kiss to the crook of Eren's neck, before sucking a deep purple mark into the sensitive skin. Eren swayed, dazed and relaxed as Levi pressed a warm palm firmly against his chest. 

Eren blinked slowly, lazily smiling down at Levi as he felt the drag of the rope against his torso. Levi crafted the first knot at Eren's collarbone, leaving a hands width of rope before crafting the next. By the fourth knot down his abdomen, Eren was shaking, the minute vibrations from the rope sliding against itself as Levi pulled it through each knot sending a tingle across his skin. He whimpered, straining to keep his body still and his legs stable. 

"How are you, pup?"Levi asked, careful to ensure the ropes were not placed uncomfortably against any joints. 

"M'gd" Eren slurred, rope drunk already from the slide of the rope against his skin. 

Levi smiled, nuzzling at Eren's collarbone and kissing it gently as he split the doubled rope around Eren's cock, feeding the end between his legs. Levi guided Eren to turn around, helping him keep his balance as he nearly tripped over his own feet. Smoothing his warm palm down the Eren's spine, Levi pulled the rest of the rope between Eren's thighs, tying the knot that would press directly against Eren's entrance as the rest of the harness was crafted. 

Eren's knees shook and nearly gave out as Levi pulled the ends of the rope through the loop still sitting between his shoulder blades, the movement vibrating the knot now squeezed firmly between his cheeks and against his hole. 

"Can you still stand?" Levi asked, voice warm and concerned as he saw Eren shake. It wouldn't do for Eren's legs to give out during the bind as it could potentially cause him to be injured and that was the last thing Levi wanted. While he enjoyed seeing Eren tied up before him, bound in whatever way Levi saw fit, a masterpiece of his own creation, the ropes were how he could help set Eren free. When Eren gave a brief shake of his head and then let his eyes fall in shame, Levi was there in an instant. 

"Don't be ashamed, pup," Levi soothed, "This is for you. You aren't disappointing me if I need to make accommodations for your comfort." Eren blushed, making a small noise of thanks before meeting Levi's gaze. He bit his lip at the look of pure affection in steel grey eyes, blinking rapidly to stave off tears that always seemed to appear when he felt the full weight of Levi's love. 

Levi helped Eren move towards the bed until he could crawl onto it, kneeling and resting the round globes of his ass on his heels. Eren sighed in relief as Levi began working once more. Levi split the lines at the nape of Eren's neck, pulling them around Eren's front as he pressed his clothed chest to Eren's bare back. Eren moaned at the heat he felt radiating from Levi and the tell-tale hardness he felt against his ass. 

Levi continued crafting the harness, loop after loop, front to back and back around, the knots pressing into Eren's skin and the vibrations from the friction pulling moans from between Eren's parted lips. Each time Levi split the rope against Eren's abs, pulling the ends through and back around to his spine, the harness tightened, Eren keening as the knot pressed more firmly against his entrance. Each vibration sent shots of arousal through his nerves, causing his eyes to flutter shut against the assault of sensation. Levi paused, dancing his fingers across the beautiful diamond pattern now splayed down Eren's chest and stomach. 

"So perfect for me," Levi whispered into the crook of Eren's neck, biting down gently and then laving his tongue across the indentations left by his teeth. Eren whimpered at the juxtaposition between the sharp pain of the bite and the gentle stroke of Levi's tongue. Levi patted Eren's left cheek, urging him to lift up enough for Levi to create the final diamond around the base of Eren's cock. Eren shuttered and moaned as Levi pulled the ends through the final loop, pulling it tight and checking that all the knots were pressed safely against Eren and had not migrated to any joints or dangerous pressure points. 

Levi mouthed at the crook of Eren's neck, his chest still pressed firmly against Eren's shoulder blades as he made the final square knot at the base of Eren's spine. It was one of his favorite ties, simple to create but beautiful as it kept Eren restrained without actually restricting movement. Levi contemplated their positions, swiping a finger in the cleft of Eren's ass before flipping him over, reveling in the gasp that escaped from Eren's mouth as he was manhandled. In quick, sure movements, Levi stood from the bed and grasped Eren's ankles in one hand, pulling the brunette across the mattress until his feet were pressed against Levi's strong, firm abs. Eren flexed his toes, moaning as Levi stroked the soft skin atop Eren's feet. After a final glance at Eren, Levi lifted Eren's left leg and began.

"I want you to watch," Levi murmured, eyes smoldering as the heel of Eren's free foot ground into the stiff flesh still trapped in his jeans, "want you to see every knot as I make you helpless." 

Eren moaned, licking his lips in anticipation as Levi grasped the bight of the new rope in his hand, holding it in front of him to ensure Eren had a clear view of every movement he made. He brought the rope around Eren's ankle twice, pulling the end through the loop he had made until it was snug. As usual, Eren tugged, toying with the idea of escaping but without any true intention of doing so. Levi gave a light smack to Eren's calf, effectively calming his squirming. Once Eren had settled once more, Levi began again, Eren's eyes widening as he realized the tie Levi was creating. He let out a whimper, understanding, and apprehension clouding his features as Levi pressed Eren's heel into the back of his thigh. Levi rubbed soothing strokes into Eren's calves soothing the muscle and allowing it to relax. 

"So beautiful, Eren," Levi whispered, "bound for me like this." Eren licked his lips, a tell-tale sign that he was slipping further as the bindings worked their magic. Levi smiled down at him, taking in the expanse of caramel skin laid before him as he made the final knots that bound Eren's calf to his thigh, the futomomo tie leaving Eren open and exposed. By the time Levi had finished fashioning the same tie around Eren's other leg, Eren was lost, his eyes glazed over, his lips bitten and red and his chest heaving despite the tight harness caging him. 

Levi smiled softly, hooking a finger under Eren's chin to bring his awareness back. Eren stared at him, eyes unblinking as they darted across Levi's features, taking in his lover's soft lips, flushed cheeks, and adoring eyes. Levi never stopped touching him, pale fingers dancing across tanned skin as he watched Eren sink into the ropes, drool seeping out of the corner of his mouth as he struggled to remain coherent. Levi crawled between Eren's splayed thighs. Levi's t-shirt grazing against Eren's hard and dripping cock as he moved up to catch Eren's lips in a searing kiss. When Levi pressed his body down, the pressure moving the ropes and causing friction at the base of Eren's cock and shifting the knot against his entrance, Eren began to beg.

"L---Levi, please. Levi, I--I need you, please. N--Need..." Eren babbled, words turning incoherent the longer he begged. Levi took pity on him, shushing him with gentle kisses as he stroked Eren's cock, the new sensations making Eren's toes curl. 

"Faster, Levi. Please," Eren begged again, whimpering when Levi slowed his strokes instead. 

"Don't want you to come yet, pup," Levi breathed into the crook of Eren's neck, his warm breath fanning over the sensitive skin and cooling the saliva that he had left behind from suckling there. Eren nodded once, taking the statement as the order it was and closing his eyes in concentration. Levi watched as Eren's breathing regulated, his body soaking up the friction of the rope, the vibrations as it moved, the stretch of his muscles as they were held in position by the binds. Eren was beautiful and Levi had to blink to clear his watery eyes, lest Eren see him and they both be reduced to tears before the real fun began. 

Eren's hands grasped at the sheets at his sides as Levi plucked at the ropes against his torso, shaking as the vibrations spread through his nerves. Eren gasped, quick, short bursts of breath as Levi bent to take Eren's cock into his mouth. His back arched as much as it could as Levi's lips sunk down to the base. Levi sucked hard, pulling a scream from Eren's throat as he pressed on the knot at Eren's entrance. 

"L--Levi, gonna...please," Eren wailed, trying to warn Levi of his approaching orgasm, wanting desperately to obey Levi's earlier command. Levi pulled up and away from Eren's cock, leaving him trembling, brain fuzzy and nerves alight. 

"I've got you, pup," Levi soothed, palms smoothing up Eren's sides as he slowly undid the knot of the harness. Eren whined in confusion, unsure of why he was being untied. 

"Wanna be inside you," Levi answered, as though he had read Eren's mind, "wanna feel you wrapped around me. Don't worry, I'll leave your legs bound. Want you nice and open for me." Eren sighed, content with the explanation and happy to have the sensation of the ropes dragging across his skin to focus on. Levi pulled and tugged, slowly drawing the knots apart and ensuring Eren could feel every movement. 

Levi never broke contact with Eren, ensuring he was pressed tightly against his lover, keeping Eren grounded as the sensations washed over him. Eren loved being bound, would seek it out even in small ways like having Levi tie a thin, single column tie on one arm that he could wear a long sleeved t-shirt over when he would be out for an extended period of time. Each knot was a reminder that he was coming home to Levi, to Levi's love, to Levi's care, to Levi's guidance. On a particularly difficult day, Eren could be found caressing and fingering the knots, keeping himself calm until he could return to Levi's side, abandoning the negative mechanisms of his past in favor of positivity and hope, each new way to cope engrained in him by Levi's touch. 

"Come back to me, pup," Levi whispered in the shell of Eren's ear as the rope dragged against the base of Eren's cock, causing him to squirm and whine as he was brought back to himself. Eren blinked, slowly at first then more rapidly as he realized his gaze was blurry from tears. 

"There we are," Levi said, smiling softly as he undid the final knot, rubbing soothing circles in Eren's hip bones to ease the muscles there. Eren smiled back, a sure sign that he had reoriented himself to the present. 

"Hey," Eren hummed, voice soft and pleased as Levi palmed at his waist. They stayed like that for many moments, drinking in one another's gentle breaths and radiating warmth. It wasn't until Levi pressed his weight down on Eren that the spell was broken, a needy groan sounding from Eren as his cock dragged against Levi's jeans. Eren pawed at the zipper, grinning triumphantly and wiggling his toes as Levi huffed and got off the bed to undress fully. 

"Brat," Levi grumbled with far too much fondness in his tone to be taken seriously. Eren only grinned wider reaching out and wiggling his fingers to draw the now naked Levi closer. Levi pressed down against Eren, nuzzling into his neck as Eren wrapped his limbs around him as best he could, arms circling around Levi's neck and thighs pressed tightly against Levi's hips. 

"So eager," Levi teased, slipping his hand down to circle spit-slick fingers around Eren's clenching hole. The muscle had already softened from the stimulation of the knot, Eren's body relaxed and accepting, sucking Levi's finger in willingly. They both sighed, Levi at the slick warmth wrapped around him and Eren at the smooth stokes of Levi's finger against his walls. It wasn't long before Eren was begging again, pleading with Levi for another finger and another until his lover was buried four fingers deep. 

Eren's hole was slick and dripping, squelching sounds accompanying Eren's moans as Levi dripped more lube into his gaping entrance. Eren keened, begging for Levi's cock as though it would give him breath. Levi soothed him, clean hand smoothing up and down Eren's leg, side and down his abdomen to keep him calm. 

"I'm here, Eren. It's ok, I've got you," Levi cooed, his voice bringing Eren's breathing back to pace before he pulled away slightly, Eren's whine cut short as Levi pressed the head of his cock to Eren's stretched hole. Levi shook with the effort to not slam into Eren, choosing instead to draw out their pleasure, easing in inch by inch, groaning as Eren clenched around him, attempting to draw him deeper. 

Levi let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he finally bottomed out, the low moan from Eren nearly making him spill. He took a moment, grasping at the last strands is his composure as Eren squirmed beneath him, writhing as Levi angled just enough to make the head of his cock press against Eren's prostate. Eren cried out, cheeks flush and breath shallow as Levi began to move, his cock dragging in and out of Eren's sensitive hole, his legs still splayed open by the bindings. Levi grasped Eren's knees, pushing them back further so the nearly touched Eren's shoulders, stretching his hole further and tightening it around Levi's cock like a vice. 

"That's it baby, so beautiful for me," Levi praised, words dripping from his lips like honey to wash over Eren, driving him higher and higher towards his climax. "So perfect, Eren. You feel so good," he said, bending down to kiss and lap at Eren's neck, jaw, and lips. 

"L--Levi," Eren wailed, back arching up to press him against Levi's chest, "gonna---gonna..." Eren's words died out into a scream as he came, painting their torsos with cum as Levi worked him through it, his cock spurting without Levi even touching it, just the smooth rhythm of Levi's hips snapping into him. Aftershocks wracked through Eren's body as Levi continued to pound into him, chasing his own high as Eren wailed at the overwhelming sensation. 

Tears gathered at the corners of Eren's eyes as he once again begged for more, "H--harder, Levi. C---cum inside. Closer, closer, please." Levi pressed soft kisses to the corners of Eren's eyes, kissing away the tears as he sheathed himself fully one last time, spilling everything he had into Eren. 

"I'm here, baby," Levi soothed, holding Eren close even as his hips stuttered, Eren's clenching walls milking him of the last of his release, "I've got you. Never gonna let you go. I'm right here." Eren's breathing calmed at Levi's words, his grip tightening as he pulled Levi impossibly closer. Despite Eren's tight embrace, Levi snaked a hand down to undo the last of Eren's binds, freeing his legs which then wrapped tightly around his lower back, sinking him even deeper into Eren's still clenching heat. 

"Shh, baby," Levi hummed, drawing Eren up and into his lap as he flipped them gently, leaning back against the headboard, his cock still buried within Eren. Eren whimpered, gripping at Levi before slowly calming as Levi smoothed his palms along Eren's spine. After several minutes of clinging to one another, Eren finally lifted his head to meet Levi's gaze. His cheeks were tear-stained, but a small sated smile dimpled his cheeks. 

"How you doing, pup?" Levi asked, reaching up to cup Eren's jaw and stroke his thumb along the sharp cheekbone. 

"M'gd," Eren mumbled, attempting to say more before huffing and giggling at his inability to form words.

"Seems you're a little tongue-tied, huh?" Levi chuckled, digging his fingers into the marks left by the ropes. Eren moaned, eyes rolling back into his head as he shivered. When he collected himself, Eren shot Levi a petulant glare before snuggling back into his lover's chest. 

"Alright, fine. A few more minutes and then we're getting in the shower," Levi huffed, burying his face in Eren's chocolate locks and breathing in his scent once more.


End file.
